Some Things Happen For A Reason
by Striker-0
Summary: This takes place just after the first war and will be the first in a threepart series. Kira and Cagalli romance.
1. Accident

Summary: Cagalli and Kira find out that they still have feelings for each other. A month later, Cagalli finds out that she's pregnant with Kira's child. Truths are revealed and relationships will change. Kira/Cagalli.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Gundam Seed or the Suits designed. Please don't sew, I don't have any money.

**Gundam Seed – Some Things Happen for a Reason**

Chapter 1 – Accident

It was almost over. The final battle between the Earth Forces and the Republic of Zaft was coming to an end. Both sides had sustained heavy damage and began to show no signs of continuing, with all of their soldiers injured or already dead. One group, however, had remained neutral throughout the entire battle and was trying its best to stop the fighting. This group consisted of the Archangel, a ship that formerly belonged to the Earth Forces, the Eternal, a ship formerly of Zaft, and the Kusunagi, a ship that belonged to the once neutral nation of Orb. The crews of these three vessels had been through many a battle and had come to the conclusion that neither side was right in the sense of ending the war. Both sides had rulers that only longed to destroy the opposing side and nothing else.

The main people involved in this cause to end the fighting were Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Atha, and Lacus Clyne. These people had been the first to see how cruel fighting and war really were. It had claimed the lives of many of their friends and family, and had forced them to even go against each other at first, but it had also brought each of them closer together. As they spent more time together they formed a bond of friendship and eventually grew to love each other. The relationships had started the opposite from how they had ended up later on. Kira and Cagalli were the first two to meet up and it soon appeared as if things had hit off great, until a certain incident had revealed that they were supposedly twins. This started the crossing relationships between the four. Athrun and Lacus were both engaged to be married, until an incident where Lacus helped Kira escape from Zaft caused the engagement to be withdrawn and her to be charged with treason. During the war, each of these people had the opportunity to meet the others and their relationships progressed. Athrun had fallen in love with Cagalli, and Lacus with Kira. There was, however, a little problem that had occurred later on when the war was almost over.

Around the time of the start of the final battle, Cagalli had found out that she had not yet let go of her feelings for a certain someone. This caused problems whenever she was around her two friends and her boyfriend. Whenever she would look at Kira with Lacus, she would sometimes feel a sharp pain in her heart, also she would often fantasize what it would be like if they weren't siblings. During the start of the battle, she decided to have a talk with him to get it out of her mind once and for all.

"Uh…Kira we need to talk." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to his room. He complied since he had been a little worried about her for a while. He had often caught her staring off into space and at times Athrun had told him that she was not being herself. He thought this would be a good chance to see if she was okay. Once they were inside she began, "Kira I…uh…called you in here to tell you something."

"Yeah, go on." He said giving her his full attention.

"These past few days I've begun to realize something that I'm really confused about." She paused to look away for a moment. "I think that…I'm still in love with you."

At this, Kira stood there in shock. This was truly something he wasn't expecting, but at the same time he was hoping for. After finding out that they were "supposedly" siblings he had felt upset and angry because fate had always seemed to have a habit of taking things away from him. First it was his neutrality, then it was his best friend, Tolle, and now it was the girl he was in love with. He felt a little jealous of his friend, Athrun, for having the opportunity to be with her, but knew that they would be happy in the end, and that was all that matter to him. Now here she was telling him that she still had feelings for him even in her present relationship.

"Kira, did you here me?" Her voice brought him back to the present and he stood there looking straight at her.

"Yeah…did you really mean that?"

"Of course, I did. Why would you even think that I didn't?" She said a little upset hearing him say that.

"When did you start to feel this way?" He asked.

"Ever since I saw you with Lacus, I had always cursed the day I found out the truth. I had always loved you since we met and you saved my life, and to hear that I couldn't be with you broke my heart. I know people think that I'm madly in love with Athrun, but the truth is that I don't love him as much as I thought I did." She was now trying to fight back the tears that were beginning to form.

Hearing all of this, Kira thought that it was only right to say the truth about what he had felt. "Cagalli…I feel the same way as you do. The day I found that out, I was really upset and my hopes shattered. It seemed that throughout my life my most precious things were taken from me. I felt sad that I couldn't be with you, but I also thought that both you and Athrun would be happy together, so I let it be. But I also feel the same way about Lacus as you do about Athrun. I don't really love her as much as others would think…But now what do we do?" As he finished he noticed that Cagalli's lips were growing closer and closer to his. Soon their lips locked together, and as one thing led to another they made the night special. But later on, it would have dire consequences.

One month after the war… 

Cagalli stood in the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come back and give her his diagnosis. Lately, she had been feeling sick in the morning and had cravings for large amounts of food. Something was definitely up and she was about to find out why. The doctor came in and gave her the news.

"Miss Atha, the tests all confirm that you are pregnant."

She was now in a state of shock. _Oh, man. This isn't good. What would Athrun do if he found out? What would Kira say if I told him?_ As these thoughts ran through her head, she was completely unaware of what the doctor was saying. "I'm sorry, sir. Could repeat what you said?" She turned her attention toward him.

"I said that you're preg-"

"Not that part. After that."

"Oh, I was asking if you had been feeling anything else besides those symptoms?"

"No, I just feel sick in the morning and get really hungry later on."

"I would say you're just starting on your way. By the way would this happen to be Athrun Zala's child by any chance?" But he had not noticed that she had already left while his back was turned.

Cagalli ran as fast as she could back to the apartment where she and Athrun were staying. After the war was over, she had decided to take a vacation once she had finished helping out with the peace talks. She had wanted all of them to go with her and Athrun, especially Kira, but then decided that it would be best to not have both of them together. This also gave her time to explain to Athrun that it would be better for them to brake up. It would be hard on him, but it would be better than leading him on to think that she really loved him as much as he did her. Kira also felt the same way about letting Lacus know how he felt, or rather how he didn't feel towards her. They both hoped that it would work out in the end and that they could still be friends. Now, however, the plan would need to be sped up since she was going to have Kira's child. The first thing that she needed to do was let Kira know what was happening, although she already expected that Athrun had told him about her behavior.

As she opened the door, Athrun greeted her with a small hug and a peck on the cheek. She returned the greeting and headed for the phone, telling Athrun that she would only be a minute.

Kira heard the phone ring and picked it up after reading the Caller ID. "Cagalli, are you okay?" He said hoping to hear so.

"Um…I need to tell you something, but not over the phone. Meet me at the Espresso Café at two o'clock." She hung up the phone so that he couldn't retort.

"Hey, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" Asked Athrun.

"He said it was just maybe something I ate. I'm alright now. Oh, I have to go meet Kira and talk to him about something."

"Okay, tell him I said hi and try not to eat anything bad again." He said as he walked off toward the living room."

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour." She said as she headed toward the car.

When she had arrived, she found Kira's car already parked outside. _He's always the one to be early_. She thought as she went inside and took a seat next to him. After they had ordered Kira decided to start the conversation. "So what did you want to say to me?" He looked at her face and saw both happiness and sadness.

"I…just came from the doctor and…he told me…" She stopped for a moment to gather the words she was trying to say. "He told me that…I'm pregnant." She finished looking deep into his eyes.

Kira just stood there as he did when she had told him of her feelings for him. He took a while to let the words sink in began to speak, "Did you just say that you're pregnant? As in, going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, and you're the only one who could be the father." She said not looking away.

"You mean even when you were with Athrun you didn't…" He asked.

"Like I said before, Kira, I don't really love him that way. I'm trying to get it through to him."

"So…you're going to have my child. But we're…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"We don't know that for sure. That's why today I want us to get a DNA test to see if it's true."

"And if it is?" He asked hesitantly.

She struggled with the words, but fought passed the fear. "I still want to have the baby, no matter what. This is the best thing that's happened to me in my whole life and I'm not giving it up. And I'm not giving up on you either." Her face blushed as she finished. Soon after, the food came and Kira couldn't help but smile at how much she was eating. _Yeah, this could be the best thing that's happened to me also._ He thought as he dug into his plate. However, both still felt a little hesitant about the DNA tests that they would take afterwards, but they had faith in what they felt and decided to take that chance no matter what the consequences.

End of the first chapter. Please read and review my story.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2- Revelations 

Lunch proved to be quite a load for both people, mostly for Kira. He had just found out that his "supposed" sister, and lover, was pregnant with his child thanks to one night where they both confessed their undying love. Although, that was not the worst part. Now they were headed to get a DNA test, which would confirm if they were indeed siblings or not. Both had fears and high hopes about the outcome, but they knew that no matter what happened they would stay together.

Nearing the hospital, Cagalli grabbed a hold of Kira's hand as the doorway came into view. Sensing her nervousness, he squeezed her hand, as if to reassure her that he would be with her all the way. As they entered they headed toward the front desk to see where her doctor was. The counter woman quickly found him and they went their way. Encountering him in the hallway, he immediately went to work and came back a few minutes later.

"The results confirm that…" He stopped to check the results. The suspense was killing both as they stood their waiting for the worst to happen. It eventually became too much for Cagalli and she screamed for the doctor to hurry up.

"Oh sorry, the tests confirm that you both are not blood-related." He said as he took a step back from the girl's first outburst, and not wanting to be too close if she did something else. To his surprise, however, she immediately flung her arms around the boy next to her and pressed her lips to his. The kiss had lasted for about a minute before both pulled away to breath.

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you!" She said as she gave him a bear hug and took off with Kira in tow.

Once outside they began kissing again, and again, and again, and again, until they both felt like they had been underwater for hours. But nothing really mattered at this moment, because they had both had what they had always wanted, each other. They could now be together forever and nothing could stand in their way. Only one thing needed to be settled before moving on with their new lives.

"So how are we going to break the news to them?" Kira asked as he turned to Cagalli.

"I think right now we should focus on trying to tell them that it won't work out between us and them. If we just go in there and tell them that we're having a baby, then they'd never forgive us and would probably never trust us again. Let's just tell them how we feel and hope that they'll still want to be close with us. We can tell them the rest later when everything's on solid ground." She said as she turned to meet him.

"That's just what I was thinking. Let's go with that."

As they were walking, Cagalli suddenly couldn't hold in her thoughts and found herself speaking them silently, but still loud enough for Kira to hear. "We're finally going to be together." She said silently before closing her mouth and blushing.

"Yeah, it's gonna be nice." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her face to go into an even deeper shade of red.

As they reached the parking lot, both shared one last passionate kiss before getting into their separate vehicles. On the way back to the apartment, Cagalli was concentrating on what she was going to tell Athrun that she did not feel the same feelings for him. _Maybe, I can tell him tonight. That would probably be the best time._ She thought as the building came into view.

Upon reaching the doorway, Athrun was already standing behind the door ready to embrace her. Cagalli did as normal and returned the hug, and afterwards began her way upstairs. The day flew by quickly and nightfall had already arrived. Now it was time for her to commence with the hardest task she would ever take.

"Athrun," she said and soon heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, "there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, Cagalli? Are you not feeling well again?" He said as he approached her near the bed.

"No, that's not it. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"It's about us. I'm afraid that I haven't been as honest with myself as I thought I was."

"What do you mean?" He said as his face showed a growing deal of worry.

"Athrun, I'm so sorry. I just…I'm so sorry." She whispered as she buried her face in her hands. It was a lot more difficult than she thought to tell him.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" He took a seat next to her.

"Athrun, we've known each other for a long time now, but I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with both you and myself."

"Are you saying that you don't love me?" He said, turning his head away.

"No, I do love you, but only as a friend. I'm sorry that I haven't told you, but it has taken me some time to realize this and I thought that it would be better to tell you now then leading you on with a false relationship." She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her.

"So, is there someone else that you love?"

"Yes."

"It's Kira isn't it?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I can see it in the way that you look at him and in the way that you talk and think about him. Ever since we first met, I always felt that you had feelings for him, but that you had to forget them after finding out that you were both siblings." Hearing this she decided that it was necessary to bring up the other events that had taken place.

"That's another thing that we need to discuss. Kira and I are not really brother and sister."

At this he grew slightly shocked. "You're not related?"

"No, we just found that out today at the hospital. The tests came back negative."

"So that was what the meeting was about today?" She turned her head slightly, as she was about to reveal the true reason.

"Partly, yes. But there is another reason that we met today. You see, I found out something extremely important."

"Like what?" He said expecting the worse.

"I found out that I'm pregnant with Kira's child, and have been for at least a month now." She turned her head to face him straight in the eyes.

To say that Athrun was beyond shocked was an understatement. In fact he had been holding back the urge to slap himself in the face, hoping that he would wake up and find out that this was some sort of bad dream. Although, he knew it to be real the moment he pinched himself. "So…let me get this straight. You just found out that Kira is not really your brother…and now…you found out that he is the father of your child. Does that about seem right?"

"Yeah…"

"One question, Cagalli." He said. "When did all of this begin to happen in the first place? I mean, a month ago we were all fighting to prevent the war and everything was going smoothly between all four of us?"

"Well, it sort of just happened. I had still not gotten over my feelings for Kira and was so tormented by seeing him with Lacus that I told him how I felt. After that he told me that he felt the same way and…well, one thing led to another…" She finished with her voice becoming a whisper and her cheeks growing red.

Athrun just stood there with his head turned to the side trying to come to terms with everything being said. The silence eventually became too uncomfortable for Cagalli and she decided to speak. "Athrun, how do you feel taking in all of this?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I even stun myself. I mean, even after you've told me all of this I don't feel the slightest bit angry. I'm just a little confused as to what comes next."

"By now I'm guessing that Kira is already breaking the news to Lacus, so I can only imagine how she's taking this." Cagalli said.

"I think that she's probably feeling the same way that I am. But there's something that I need to tell you too, Cagalli. I never got over my feeling for Lacus either and she told me the same thing once when we were still on the Archangel."

Flashback

"Lacus, what did you want to talk to me about?" Athrun asked as he was pulled into her room. She had arranged for him to meet her before he had to leave to fight again. She motioned for him to sit on the bed with her and he complied.

Once there she began, "Athrun, I called you hear today because I needed to tell you something that I've kept hidden for a long while and I can no longer keep it inside. I still have feelings for you Athrun."

At this he just stared at her and finally decided to speak. "Lacus, what about Kira?"

"I do love Kira, but I don't think that I care about him as much as I do you. And I have also noticed…something…that's been happening these past few days," she said hesitantly.

"Like what, Lacus?" He asked.

"I can't be certain, but I have the feeling that something is about to change our lives after the war."

"Lacus, can I tell you something," Athrun asked as he made sure to get her attention, "I feel the same way as you do. You will always be someone important to me no matter what and I still have feelings for you, but Kira and Cagalli really love us and I don't want to have to make them feel worse that they already are right now."

End Flashback

"…and ever since then, I haven't changed my feeling for her. I kept them sealed away so that you two wouldn't be hurt, especially Kira. He's already suffered more than we have." He turned his gaze toward Cagalli and began to relax once she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think that you should have to hide those feelings anymore. You deserve to be happy and I think that all of this happened for a reason." Just then, a car pulled up just outside and she noticed whose it was. _Kira…that means that Lacus might be with him._ She mentally said.

That's when a knock came at the door and they both stood up and hurried downstairs. Cagalli opened the door to reveal a slightly saddened, yet calm, Lacus and a relieved Kira. Meeting his eyes, Cagalli instantly turned red, and Kira began to chuckle a little as he noticed it.

As they came inside, they all made themselves comfortable on the two couches in the living room. Lacus sat with Athrun and Cagalli sat with Kira. After a moment of silence Kira decided to break the ice.

"I know that you both must be really confused after all that's happened, but I just want to say that all of this was never meant to hurt either of you. It just happened." Kira finished as his eyes went back and forth between his two friends.

"Kira, I know what you mean but it's still going to take some time to get used to this. I just want to say that I don't feel any sort of anger or contempt towards you or Cagalli." Athrun said as he looked back at his best friend to confirm what he had said.

"Thanks, Athrun. It means a lot."

Lacus took this as her chance to speak up, "I feel the same way as Athrun, and please know that this does not change how I feel towards any of you either." She looked at Cagalli, who smiled back.

Athrun looked at the clock, which read 12:30 p.m. Seeing this he decided to speak about the rest of this in the morning. Kira felt the same way and Cagalli decided that she would go with Kira back to his house, because they needed to do some talking as well. Lacus followed suit, only she decided to stay with Athrun.

Once they arrived at the house, they decide to have a talk before they got ready for bed. Kira quickly got drinks for both of them and sat down at the kitchen table across from Cagalli.

"A lot happened today." She said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you can sure say that again, and to think that it all went so well. It's a miracle." He said.

"Yeah, I expected them to be at our throats, or at least kick us out. It was also astonishing to find out that all this time they secretly had deep feelings for each other." She sipped her drink once she finished.

"I do feel sorry for them that they had to keep it bottled up just to keep us happy. In a way, I feel that they are stronger people than us."

"I know what you mean, but I think that now they can at least feel free to express those surpressed feelings and finally be happy." She began to feel her stomach and didn't notice Kira got to do the same and finally get a look at his unborn child. He planted a kiss to her neck and then moved down to kiss her stomach. As he did this, she stood up and took his hand to lead him up to the bedroom.

Once there they began expressing their built-up emotions to on another. It was nothing lustful, but passionate kissing and the feeling of being together. Both felt comfortable about everything and were finally happy that they were able to sleep together in the same bed. They slept soundly with their hands intertwined.

End of chapter 2. How was it? Let me know. Thanks.


	3. Truths Revealed

Chapter 3- Truths Revealed

The next day when both Kira and Cagalli woke up, they had their first meal together as a real couple. They began to chat about what it was going to be like explaining everything to Athrun and Lacus, since they didn't go into a lot of detail before.

"So what are we going to tell them, Kira?" Cagalli asked as she dug in to her breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"I guess we just start from the beginning and go from there. It won't be easy, but at least we know that the worst is over for now." He said pouring syrup on his own pancakes.

"I know. It's just that, I'm still a little worried." She hesitated as she took a drink of her orange juice. After setting the glass down, Kira put his hand over hers in order to reassure her that everything was alright. "Thanks." She said before giving a small peck on the cheek in return.

"Do you want to take a shower first or should I?" Kira asked as he began putting the dishes away. At this Cagalli grinned making Kira feel a little nervous.

"Kira, we're together, I'm pregnant with your child, and we both know how much we care for each other. Don't you think that it's alright if we start showering together from now on?" She said making her companion's face turn beat red.

"Uh…yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I mean it's not like there's anything that you haven't already seen, right?" Turning to leave upstairs, she couldn't hold herself back from giggling. _Even now he's still dense when it comes to this._ She thought as she continued toward the shower and was soon followed by Kira.

When they left the house, it was already past three in the afternoon. They had already called Athrun to tell him where they should meet and were now on their way towards the restaurant. They arrived only a few minutes later and were surprised that their friends had not gotten their first, since they were closer than them.

"Let's just grab a seat and wait for them. It shouldn't take too long." Kira said. But just as they were about to enter the doors, they jumped at the sound of a screeching car behind them. As they turned around they saw it's driver get out along with his very ruffled-looking passenger.

"It might take a while for Lacus to get used to his driving." Kira whispered into Cagalli's ear.

"Luckily I wasn't as traumatized when I used to ride with him." She said in return as the approaching couple made their way toward them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. We had a little trouble getting ready." As he finished, Lacus flushed which gave their friends all of the indications that they needed. Not that they wanted to know, though.

"Shall we, ladies?" Kira said sticking his arm out for Cagalli to take, which she gladly accepted. Athrun did the same and they all went inside. Once the waiter had sat them down and got their drink orders, they began their conversation.

"So, where should we start?" Asked Kira.

"We already know how the incident started back during the war, but what we want to know is what happened when you went to the doctor." Athrun said before taking a sip of his drink. Both Kira and Cagalli looked at each other as if trying to decide who should start explaining.

"Well, first Cagalli called and told me to meet her at the Espresso Café. After hearing everything that Athrun had told me, about how she had been feeling weird, I decided that this was the best chance for me to find out if she was alright. That's when she told me that she was pregnant and wanted to take a blood test." He explained then Cagalli decided to take it from there.

"After we ate, we headed for the hospital and found my doctor. We waited a while for the doctor to come back with the results, and when he did he said that the tests found no blood relation between us. That's when we went back." She said. They all sat in silence for a while, but Lacus then broke the ice with another question.

"So what does this mean?" Lacus asked.

"It means that there is someone else out there that could be Cagalli's twin brother. Are you going to search for him?" Athrun asked her.

"I don't know. I mean, with everything that's happened I don't think I will be able to try. I'm still a representative of Orb and now that the war is over, it will be up to me to help stop any further actions that might start another one. I would like to find out, though, about my lost family." Cagalli said.

"And what does this mean for Kira? If he's not your relative, then that must mean that he was adopted. We don't even have a single clue as to who his parents were." Lacus commented.

"Yeah, I'll do some digging into the situation and see what I can come up with." Kira said.

The food was brought soon after and the rest of the time was spent with usual questions and answers about how the relations between Coordinators and Naturals were going. After eating, Lacus and Athrun decided to get some errands done, so that left the both Kira and Cagalli alone for the rest of the day.

Arriving home, Kira checked the phone messages and found that there were three messages, but each from a single unknown number. He checked the first message. _"Hello, is this the residence of Kira Yamato? My name is Shiro Hikari. I know you've never heard of me before, but I have an important matter that I would like to discuss with you in private. If…"_ The message was cut off after that and Kira instantly switched to the second message. _"I guess I was cut off. Anyway, if want to reach me then my number is (214) 837-9020. Meet me at the local café, which is about two miles from where you are, at 7:45 p.m."_ The second message ended there and he wondered who this person was and what he wanted from him. Pondering this in his head, he failed to notice Cagalli enter the room.

"Kira?" She asked as she caught sight of the look on his face as he stared into space.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was spacing out there." He said as he looked down at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, we received a few messages from some unknown person. He said that he wanted to speak to me privately about something important. He wants me to meet him at 7:45 at the Espresso Café today." He said.

"Are you going to go, then?" She asked with a worried look as he answered with a nod. "But what if it's a trap, Kira? We don't even know who this person is. It might be a Blue Cosmo or someone who's after you." She said.

"I know. That's why I'm not taking any chances." He said as he got on the phone and called Athrun.

"Kira, you need something?" Athrun asked from his cell phone.

"Yeah, I need you and Lacus to get over here as soon as you can. I'll explain everything when you get here." Kira said.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." He finished and hung up the phone.

"What wrong, Athrun? What did Kira want?" Lacus said as he accelerated the car.

"I don't know, but it sounded like something was wrong. We need to get there as fast as we can." He said to her.

Minutes later the two arrived at Kira's house and saw Cagalli and him standing in the open doorway. They entered and as they sat down Kira began to explain what had happened.

"Here's the first message." Kira said as he replayed it. _"Hello, is this the residence of Kira Yamato? My name is Shiro Hikari. I know you've never heard of me before, but I have an important matter that I would like to discuss with you in private. If…"_ "Now here's the second one, which details where he wants me to meet him." He finished and played the second message again. _"I guess I was cut off. Anyway, if want to reach me then my number is (214) 837-9020. Meet me at the local café, which is about two miles from where you are, at 7:45 p.m."_

"Shiro Hikari? I've never heard of the name before, so I don't think he's from Zaft." Athrun said.

"It is really disturbing that he knows where Kira lives. How long has he been watching him?" Lacus asked.

"That **is** strange. Play it again, Kira." He said. Kira replayed the message. "It's strange, though. The guy's voice doesn't really sound threatening at all, he just sounds like a normal guy. Is that why you called us here?"

"Yeah, I wanted to hear what your opinion on this was. I wanted to know if it would be alright if I were to go and meet with him. But here's the last message that he left." Kira finished and played the final message. _"I'm sorry to bother you again, but I have another important favor to ask of you. I would ask that you and your sister, Cagalli Yula Atha, both attend. It concerns her as well."_ The message ended and the room was left in silence for a few minutes.

"So he wants to see both of you?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, it seems so. So, Cagalli, what do you want to do?" Kira asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's a chance this could be a trap, and if that's the case I don't want to involve you in this. Although, there is a chance that it could be nothing at all. I just want you know what you think of this."

"I think that we should go." She said.

"Wait a minute," Athrun said. "Don't think that I'm going to let you two get yourselves into trouble going by yourselves. If you two are going then I'm going too."

"Yeah, thanks, Athrun." Kira said before looking toward the clock. "It's almost time to go. I'll let this guy know that I'm coming." He said as he dialed the number. After a brief chat with the stranger, Kira and the others drove to their destination.

Arriving only two minutes later, they exited the car and headed inside. The atmosphere in the café gave off an eerie feeling, since there were no other people present besides them. Moving toward an open area they spotted a person sitting alone at a booth. He wore dark-shaded sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes, a dark red shirt, khaki pants, had dark-brown hair and tennis shoes. As they came closer he looked up and stuck out his hand to greet them, although they were not going to take him lightly. Shaking his hand they took their seats.

"Sorry to call all of you here so late, but I didn't have much time to set this meeting up. You see I just arrived here about a week ago." Shiro said.

"So who are you exactly?" Athrun asked.

"My name is Shiro Hikari. I am a Coordinator who used to reside in Heliopolis before it was destroyed."

"So what did you call us here for?" Kira asked.

"Well, you see I moved with my family to another colony about two months before the war broke out there. After the destruction of Heliopolis, my family and I fled to Earth where we knew that we would be safe in Orb, but something happened and our ship crash-landed in a remote region. We had managed to find help and decided to stay in there from then on. Later on when my father passed away, my mother gave me this photo and told me the real truth behind my past." He drew out a picture from his pocket and placed it in the middle of the table. "She told me that I was adopted at an early age and taken away from my real family for reasons that she didn't think I should know. She later remarried and that's when I decided to find out my past for myself. I gathered some money and left on my own to find out the pieces to my past. On my way, I met a lot of people who were in either the Earth Forces or Zaft, and grew to become great friends with each of them. Most of them have already been killed during the war, but those that survived helped me get the information that I needed to find the girl that's in this picture." He pushed the photo toward Kira and Cagalli, who stared at it in shock.

"Kira, this is…" She said.

"Yeah, but then…why does it say both of our names on it?" He asked.

"That's why I called you here as well. I got some information from one of my friends about that." Shiro said as he pulled out a folder and handed it to Kira. "It appears that you were adopted into the Hibiki family. Can I assume that you already know about what Dr. Hibiki was doing in his experiments?" He asked Kira.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, as you know he was trying to realizing his dream of creating the ultimate Coordinator. At one point, however, he decided to take the sperm of another individual and placed it in the artificial womb. The reason for this was because he had already had so many failures with his other experiments using his own. The end result was you, Kira Yamato." He looked toward Kira as he said this. "After you were born they took you in as their own."

"But where were you in all of this?" He asked Shiro.

"Well, that's the part that my adoptive mother tried to keep a secret, and for good reason. You see, I was one of the ones that were used in his experiments, and also one of the failures. I was used in an experiment while my mother was already pregnant with me, but it didn't go as intended. I was naturally born and nothing seemed wrong with me, but Dr. Hibiki noticed one small flaw. Unlike both of you, I am incapable of activating the SEED, which I'm sure that you already know of as well. Knowing this, my father put me up for adoption against my mother's will and made sure to not leave any traces of what had taken place in his laboratory. A few years later, I was adopted into the Hikari family and was raised as one of their own." Shiro finished.

"So does this mean that you are Cagalli's twin brother?" Lacus asked the brown haired stranger.

"From all of the records and information I have it seems that way. My friends also told me where to locate you and that's how I was able to find you in the first place." He pointed again to the picture. "Throughout these years, the people who knew about this situation thought that you both were the twins of the Hibiki family. It's true that you two are the twins in the picture, but you are not related by blood in any way."

"This is all so much to take in at this moment." Cagalli said as she went over the papers.

"Yeah, I think that it would be better for us to discuss this tomorrow, when we have more time." Kira looked at the clock. "It's already almost ten and we should be getting back. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a few miles away, so I'll call a cab. I'll see you all tomorrow at whatever time you like." Shiro said as he got up and followed them.

"Okay, we'll give you a call and pick up where we left off." Kira said as they headed toward their car. Saying their goodbyes they headed back and Athrun and Lacus left from there. Already in bed, neither Kira nor Cagalli could sleep as the thoughts of the day's events kept coming back into their heads.

"Kira, I can't sleep. I'm too confused about everything that's taken place these past few days." He kissed her on the forehead as she turned to meet his eyes.

"I feel the same way, but it's okay. I'll be right there with you if you need anything, so don't be scared."

"Kira…" She said as she kissed his lips as they made love and eventually drifted off into sleep.

That's the end of the third chapter. I'm almost done with the fourth chapter so I'll update when I can. Thanks for the reviews, you've all been a blast.


	4. Moving Forward

Here it is people, the 4th Chapter. I know that this story is mushy and fluffy, but for all those action lovers out there I plan to have my other two arcs of this one to be more like the show: action, drama, and suspense. The basic purpose of this story is to delve deeper into the character's relationships, as well as the relationship between Kira and Cagalli as they wait for the birth of their child. The reason I introduce my character, Shiro Hikari, is because he will play a large role later on in the second arc, specifically the Gundam he pilots. I won't say anymore about the second arc. All that I can hope is that you will like it.

Chapter 4: Moving Forward

"Kira, it's time to get up." Cagalli said as she shook him awake. They both were exhausted from everything that happened yesterday, and it was beginning to take its toll on Kira the most.

A loud yawn escaped his mouth before he rose up and stretched his arms. "Okay, I'm up. I'll take a shower while you get ready, because I can already tell you've taken one." He said making his way toward the bathroom.

"And how would you know?" She asked him.

"I know the smell of your shampoo." He gave a wink to her, causing her to blush. "And one more thing you should know…" He said.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She walked in and kissed him, then left to get ready.

Kira had already made plans for them to see Shiro and get a little more information regarding everything that was brought up yesterday. Cagalli was a little uneasy to face her long-lost family after just finding out who he was in only a few hours. It was hard enough when she thought Kira was her brother, but the fact that she knew a lot about him helped a lot. Shiro, however, had never been involved in her life and she was unsure about how to approach him on anything. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but it was the fact that she didn't know anything about him and probably wouldn't get the chance to see him much, since she was the representative of Orb and he might not want to stick to staying in one place. Driving along, both were deep in thought about what they were going to discuss.

"It doesn't look like he's here, so I guess we can go in and wait for him." Kira said as they exited the car and walked into a nearby restaurant to sit down. Not too long afterwards Shiro came in and sat down opposite them.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you two waiting." He said.

"It's alright. To tell you the truth I didn't know if you knew where this place was and thought that I should have given you directions." Kira responded.

"No, I knew where it was. I just had to get everything packed for when I leave in two days."

"You're leaving?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my apartment."

"Where do you live?" Kira said.

"I was traveling around for a long time, but I decided that when I found out everything that I needed I was going to settle in a nice quiet place. I was thinking about Orb, but I might have to wait a while until everything there have been fixed up and everyone starts to return." Shiro finished.

"You know that your sister lives in Orb, and that she's the representative of it?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I thought about this before I found out, but now it all actually fits together." There food is placed on the table shortly thereafter. As they eat, they get familiar with each other and try to find out as much as they can about the new person in their lives.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask when you two were due." Shiro said.

"About what?" They both said in unison.

"I mean about the baby. I can tell she's only starting, but I just wanted to know when it was going to be born."

"We don't really know yet. We just found out, about a two before you came, that we weren't related and I was told that I was going to be the father." Kira responded. "You see, it's a long story." They both started explaining the situation and Shiro was taking in every detail he could.

"So that's how it happened. I must say that I'm surprised that you were able to come through all of it without your friends becoming angry at you." He looked at the clock. "Well, I think I'd better get going, because I still have a lot of packing to do. But, hey, give me a call if you ever want to chat, and let me know when they finish rebuilding the country so that I can move down there." He shook their hands and left.

"That was a pretty good visit, wouldn't you say?" Kira asked Cagalli, who nodded. "Let's get home. I have some stuff that I need to take care of."

"What stuff?" She asked.

"I can't say anything about it right now, but I promise it's going to be exciting." They got up and left to the house.

After getting home, Kira decided to sit down and watch the news, while Cagalli went into the kitchen. Later that evening, he went out for a while saying that he was going to take care of some unfinished business. It was hours later, when Kira came back and Cagalli had already begun preparing dinner.

"Hey, Kira. Did you finish whatever you were going to do?"

"Yeah." He said in a cheerful tone as he made his way to the table. "Thanks for cooking."

"It's my first time, so don't be so hard. It took me a while to get the recipe just right." She said.

He dug into his steak and waited while before giving her an answer. "Hmmm…" Was all he said before he caught a glimpse of the irritated look she was giving him, causing him to smirk. "It's great, who taught you how to cook?" He asked as he took another piece.

"I had a little help from Lacus a while back. It took me forever to get it down just right, but I'm glad it all paid off."

Once dinner was finished, Kira stood up and led her into the living room. Sitting her on the coach, Kira began, "Cagalli, there's something that I would like to tell you. It's something that I've wanted to do ever since we both shared our feelings for each other." He got off of the couch and bent down on one knee, then he pulled out a small box and opened it. "Here…"

Cagalli was speechless at what she saw. In front of her eyes was the most beautiful diamond ring that she had ever seen in her life. She then switched her gaze to the young man in front of her.

"Cagalli Yula Atha, will you marry me?" He asked before being tackled to the floor and showered with kisses everywhere.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! The answer is yes!" She said getting off and helping him onto the couch.

"You know, you've made me the happiest man in the entire universe." He said as he leaned in towards her face. There they shared the longest passionate kiss they had ever had.

"So is this what took you so long this afternoon?"

"Yeah, that and another thing I had to do."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, this is what happened…"

Flashback

Kira had driven to the best jewelry store he could find and was browsing around for the best engagement. He had looked around everywhere but couldn't seem to find one that he thought was best for her. He was about to give up when the counter woman came up and asked if he needed some help.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I was looking for an engagement ring." He said.

"What kind would you be interested in?"

"I don't care about the price. I just want something that would express how I feel towards her."

"So tell me about her and maybe I can help you find one."

"She's strong, she can do anything she sets her mind to, although she can be stubborn sometimes, and always sticks with what she decides on. She was my best friend, a close ally, she always stood by me during good times and in bad times, has a good sense of justice, cares greatly about others, and is also the only one who has truly won my heart." He finished.

"Well, that's a lot more than I expected. She must be very special to you. I think I know which one you need." She said before leaving into the back of the store. A few minutes later, she came back with a small box which housed the most perfect ring he had ever seen. "I'm not supposed to give them out yet since we don't have very much in stock, but for you I'll make an exception." She handed the ring to Kira and he gave her the money, then left.

End Flashback

"Thank you!" She said kissing his cheek.

"Wait! I'm not done yet." He said.

Flashback

After leaving the store, Kira pulled out his cell phone and called Shiro Hikari. "Hey, Shiro, it's me Kira. I just wanted you to do me a favor." He hung up the phone after the brief chat and waited at the park. A few minutes later, Shiro arrived and sat down on the bench next to him.

"You wanted to see me about something?" He asked looking directly at Kira.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something that I've been waiting to do for a long time, and for that I need to ask you a very important question." He said to Shiro.

"What is it?"

"I know that you don't know her that well, since you never grew up or even had any relationship with her during your life, but I felt that it was necessary for me to do this. What I mean to say is…Can I have your permission to marry your sister, Cagalli?" He said to the shocked boy sitting next to him.

"That's something I didn't expect. I mean I knew eventually that you'd marry her, but I didn't think that you'd come to me asking for permission."

"You're her brother regardless, and as her brother you have the right to be asked about it no matter how long you've known her." Kira said, still anxious to hear his answer.

"I didn't figure that, but it's nice to know. By the way the answer is yes. I can tell that she's happy with you. And from what you told me that happened during the war, I can't see it any other way. So do you plan on asking her today?" Shiro said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, can I see the ring?"

"Sure." Kira pulled out the box from his pocket and showed it to him.

"Whoa! That's the best ring I've ever seen."

"I know, I just bought it today. I looked all over for the right one, but I couldn't find one. Luckily for me the lady at the counter helped me get it. It's not even supposed to be sold yet, but she let me have it." He stared at the shining object in his palm.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I think you should get home as quick as you can and show her."

"Okay, and thanks for the answer." Kira said as he waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the question, it gave me something interesting to look forward to." Shiro said before heading home himself.

End Flashback

"That was real sweet of you to do. And I'm glad that he said yes." She said as she leaned against him with his arm around her shoulder. "So, lover boy, when do you think we should get married?" She asked seductively.

"I was going to let you decide on that…tigress." He responded as he captured her lips in his own. Pulling back for air, he placed his head on her stomach. With every rise and fall, he could feel their child safe within its mother's womb.

"Let's go upstairs, honey." She said and took his hand as he led her upstairs, where they consummated their love.

Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. Tell me what you think of this chapter and you can look forward to the next arc.


End file.
